


Training Gone Wrong

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-03-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: NSFW. Sasuke doesn't know why Orochimaru stuck him in a room full of snakes, but when the snakes start... taking advantage of him, Sasuke can't get them to stop. Yaoi. SnakesSasu. Discontinued.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stared at all the snakes slithering around his feet. As much as he liked snakes, he did not like the way they looked up at him, nor did he like the fact that he was in a room full of them.

Orochimaru had said that this was supposed to be training. Sasuke could already control snakes like the one slithering around him hungrily, so why the damn exercise? Sasuke immediately decided to leave the snake-infested room to demand why, but was stopped by the snakes.

The closest snake had bitten him upon movement, injecting a drunken serum into the Uchiha's bloodstream. A couple of other snakes crawled up Sasuke's leg before disappearing into his pants.

"…" By now, Sasuke had attempted to move, but the injection instantly made him dizzy. He shuddered when he felt the snakes' scaly skin against his sensitized body and tried to get them out of his pants, but that only resulted in a dizzy spell which made him sway, stumble on a few other snakes that bit him in return, and fall on the hard floor.

The remaining snakes instantly started ravishing him. Three more snakes slid under Sasuke's pants and proceeded to shove themselves into his entrance at the same time, stretching him painfully.

Sasuke let out a silent cry and tried to clear his swarming head so he could take control of everything, but a sudden onslaught of pleasure prevented him from doing so. The three snakes inside him had pressed and prodded against his prostate, resulting in a loud, husky moan from the Uchiha. The two snakes that had gotten into Sasuke's pants earlier coiled around his heated cock and proceeded to double the pleasure by stroking and licking at the hard organ.

Sasuke was squirming now, writhing under the snake's relentless ministrations. He felt himself getting close, which he could tell by a third snake joining the two around his throbbing erection to lick up the oozing precum.

Again, Sasuke moaned as two more snakes slid up the length of his body to lavish attention to Sasuke's neglected nipples. A sudden draft passed through the room as the door opened. Sasuke managed to glance over and spotted a tall, blurry figure leaning against the doorway. He had figured it was Orochimaru and opened his mouth to say something, but the snakes inside him suddenly increased their pressure, sending another onslaught of pain and pressure to rush through the Uchiha.

A cry escaped the Uchiha's lips as two more snakes managed to wiggle inside of him to join the other three, only to add more pressure to Sasuke's abused prostate. Sasuke cried out once more as he came, squirming as a faint blush painted his pale skin.

"Not good enough, Sasuke-kun. Do it again." Sasuke simply glanced over at the snake sannin in disbelief, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke let out a breathy sigh as he sat down on his bed. He winced slightly, his ass still sore from his "training session" with the snakes.

A hand reached up, brushing through sweat-slicked hair before Sasuke brought it down to look at. Orochimaru told him that he should practice his summonings and controlling the snakes on his own, but... After the night's activities, he wasn't too sure about that.

"Che..." The teen flopped down, turning his back toward the door to attempt sleeping.

Of course, since when did waiting until the next day help him, especially since he was now in Otogakure? Orochimaru let the younger snakes wander his home at night, and the more curious ones slithered toward the faint scent of blood, Sasuke's room.

The door creaked open with the easiest of nudges. Sasuke seemed to have forgotten to lock it when he came in. As keen as the Uchiha's senses usually were, tonight he seemed to be too tired to bother.

With a hiss, the group of snakes slithered up his bed posts effortlessly before making their way into position.

Sasuke groaned, squirming as he felt the snakes' cool scales slide across his skin. Given the opportunity of an open mouth, one of the plumper snakes plunged straight into the hot cavern, though careful not to choke him.

Four other snakes made sure their grip was tight on each limb before tying themselves to each bedpost, lifting and holding the teen in the air.

Crimson eyes fluttered open, tempted to bite down on the snake in his mouth, but decided against it. Sasuke valued his life and did not wish to be poisoned. He squirmed a little more, feeling more snakes slithering across his pale skin, trying to kick the cold-blooded creatures off of him when he realized that they were trying to get rid of the intrusive pants.

Finding it impossible without the bound Uchiha, a couple of the smaller snakes simply slipped into his pants to torture his soft member and bring him back into hardness.

Sasuke let out another groan, his attempts to resist half-hearted as the cold-blooded animals ravished his perfect body.

Just when he thought that this would be all the torture he would get, the largest snake in the room slipped into his pants and immediately shoved itself into his already-stretched entrance. When the rest of the snakes sensed that the oldest of the group (the large one now inside Sasuke), they all immediately began ravishing the dazed teen. They licked, bit, and sucked at every inch of skin that they could reach.

A loud scream escaped Sasuke's forcefully parted lips; he could feel the snake inside him pound away rapidly like there was no tomorrow.

With the unrelenting torture, he quickly returned to hardness. It didn't take much this time to make him come hard; however, this time the reptiles did not stop.

His screams must've drawn the distraction that he was hoping for, because the snake in his mouth had slithered away so that he had the ability to talk. The other snakes did not stop. He wished that they all left him, since being fucked by a snake did not help his concentration.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Sasssuke-kun." A smirk pulled at Orochimaru's lips, casually leaning against the door frame, watching his pupil under go his 'training.'

"Stop... the... aah!" A loud, cracked scream echoed through the stone room as the Uchiha came a second time. Much to his relief, the snakes _did_ stop and slide on out of the room just as silently as they came in.

Orochimaru was at his student's bedside in an instant, catching him in his arms as he fell, his means of support out the door.

"You did well tonight, Sasuke-kun." The sannin leaned down and gave the panting Uchiha a hard, deep kiss. Sasuke's only response to the kiss was a groan, his lips still parted.

With a quick exploration of his abused mouth, Orochimaru pulled away, giving bruised lips one last lick. As soon as the teen was back on the bed, the sannin left the room and left Sasuke to take care of his mess.


End file.
